Älä lähde enää
by Hopealanka
Summary: Ludwig oli jälleen täällä eikä Feliciano tiennyt mitä sanoa.


**Pairing**: GerIta

**Summary**: _Ludwig oli jälleen täällä eikä Feliciano tiennyt mitä sanoa._

**A/N**: Sijoittuupi toisen maailmansodan jälkeiseen aikaan. Biisinä toimii Better Than Ezran _Breathless_. Ja ihmisnimethän ne siellä jälleen.

Lukekaa, ihmetelkää, kommentoikaa.

* * *

**Älä lähde enää**

* * *

Oli kauan siitä kun Felicianon päiväunet olivat olleet niin rauhallisia kuin tänään. Maailma, myös hänen oma maailmansa, oli ohittanut monta vuotta kaaoksessa ja sodassa. Liian monta siestaa oli jäänyt ottamatta ja liian monen siestan aikana italialainen oli nähnyt silmänsä sulkiessaan vain lisää samaa mitä sai katsella aina silmänsä avatessaan. Jätettyään valkoisen lipun ja kirjeeseen kirjoitetut hyvästit ystävälleen, hän oli alkanut nähdä unia upottavan sinisistä silmistä. Eivätkä ne unet olleet yhtään sen parempia.

Nyt kaikki oli kuitenkin ohi eikä kuitenkaan ollut. Kenties rauhansopimuksia oli allekirjoitettu ja sodat virallisesti julistettu loppuneiksi, kailotettu sanomalehtien isoilla otsikoilla, mutta Eurooppa maineen ja ihmisineen eli vielä epävarmuuden ristiaallokossa. Maat itsessään kantoivat yhä vihaa, katkeruutta, pelkoa, kostoa, häpeää, purkamattomia tunteita sisällään. Mitä kukaan ei tuntunut ymmärtävän, vaikka jokainen olisi purkanut omia kaunojaan tuhat ja vielä tuhat kertaa, sylkenyt ja polkenut kaiken jalkoihinsa uuvuttavan sodan aiheuttamassa katkeruudessaan, kostolla ei voinut saavuttaa sitä rauhaa jota jokainen nyt ikävöi. Vaikka fyysiset vammat parantuivat ja sodan aikana valtioita jatkuvasti kalvanut kipu kansalaistensa takia oli poissa sekä hengittäminen helpompaa, sota jatkui vielä jokaisen sisällä. Kun kaikki oli jo ohi, oli vielä tehtävä perusteellinen suursiivous itsessään.

Mikään ei ollut vielä ohi.

Felicianon hetkellisen unen tuoman rauhan tuhosi puhelimen pirinä. Italialainen suorastaan pomppasi ylös lankapuhelimen rämähtäessä soimaan viereisessä huoneessa. Hän ei olisi halunnut nousta ja jättää siestaansa kesken. Itse ajatuskin puhelimesta tuntui epämukavalta, viimeisien vuosien aikana jokainen soitto oli tuonut vain huonoja uutisia.

Ehkä ne olisivat tällä kertaa hyviä.

Feliciano oli jaksanut joka kerta toivoa samaa ja tälläkin kertaa sen kannustamana nousi sohvalta ylös ja kiirehti vastaamaan, ettei puhelua ehdittäisi lyödä kiinni toisessa päässä.

"Buongiorno!"

Langan toisessa päässä oli hetken täysin hiljaista ja italialainen ehti jo räpäyttää meripihkan värisiä silmiään hämmentyneenä.

"Italien... Minä tässä."

Feliciano oli pudottaa luurin kädestään niiden alkaessa täristä hänen sydämenlyöntiensä muuttuessa epävakaiksi. Ei voinut olla… Näin yllättäen. Sanat juuttuvat kurkkuun.

Hyvä Luoja.

"Lu-Ludwig..?"

* * *

**Here you are now  
****Fresh from your war  
****Back from the edge of time**

Kaikki oli valmista. Pöytä katettu, ruoka valmiina hellalla ettei kylmenisi ennen aikojaan, puutarhasta katkottu muutama syklaami maljakkoon pöydälle. Feliciano oli jopa koettanut siivota taloaan, vaikka sekin oli tehty italialaisen suurpiirteisesti. Nyt hän saattoi vain istua keittiönjakkaralla ja odottaa. Paremmat, siistit vaatteet rypistyivät hänen keikkuessaan hermostuneesti jakkaralla puolelta toiselle.

Kaikki _ei_ ollut valmista. _Hän_ ei ollut valmis.

Ludwig oli sanonut tulevansa neljältä. Kello oli viittä vaille. Kello raksutti armottoman tasaisesti eteenpäin eikä italialainen osannut päättää juoksivatko viisarit liian nopeasti vai matelivatko kiduttavan hitaasti sekunti sekunnilta.

Olisiko Ludwig vihainen hänelle? Feliciano oli jättänyt toisen silloin kun tämä olisi tarvinnut eniten apua, silloin kun kaikki, koko sota, levisi väistämättömästi saksalaisen käsiin... Ehkä ylpeä saksalainen ymmärtäisi. Tämä olisi varmasti toiminut samoin jos olisi ollut hänen asemassaan. Silloin kyse ei ollut ollut Felicianosta vaan Italiasta. Mutta, toisaalta, siinä missä Feliciano täysin Italiasta riippumatta oli taipuvainen kyyneleisiin ja pahoja asioita karkuun juoksemiseen, Ludwig oli aina loppuun asti uskomattoman lojaali. Ehkä toinen ei olisi ikinä tehnyt samoin, jättänyt häntä…

Enemmän kuin vihaa tai huutoa (joita hän säikähtäisi, mutta voisi kuitenkin helpommin kohdata), Feliciano pelkäsi pettymystä toisen katseessa. Oli aina pelännyt.

Italialaisen sydän hyppäsi kurkkuun kun ovelta lopulta - aivan liian nopeasti - kuului napakka koputus.

Ja silti hän ei voinut olla suorastaan juoksematta ovelle, epäröinnistään ja peloistaan huolimatta aivan liian innostuneena näkemään toisen jälleen. Siitä oli niin kauan kun he olivat viimeksi jutelleet vapaasti ilman alati valvovia Liittoutuneita tai kuristavan jäykkää, jähmeää tunnelmaa. Jutelleet ihmisenä eivätkä valtioina. Viimeksi… ennen kuin Feliciano lähti. Hän katui sitä, muttei oikeasti ollut pahoillaan. Hän olisi tehnyt toisin jos olisi voinut, jos olisi ollut tavallinen ihminen ja vapaa leikkimään elämällään sillä tavoin. Nyt ei ollut syytä hävetä.

Italialainen pysähtyi vetämään keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaan kuin ennen sukellusta ennen kuin laski kätensä ulko-oven kahvalle ja painoi sen alas. Oven avautuessa, paljastaen takaansa saksalaisen tutun, harteikkaan hahmon, hän päästi ilmat ulos yhdellä pitkällä uloshengityksellä.

"Guten Tag, Italien."

Ludwig oli jälleen täällä eikä Feliciano tiennyt mitä sanoa.

**And all that you were  
****Stripped to the bone**

"Ciao, Ludwig", lyhyempi toivotti epätodellisen pirteästi, puolet äänestä pelkkää teeskentelyä - mutta hän oli hyvä näyttelemään hymyn ilman että kukaan huomasi sen olevan silkkaa silmälumetta - heti kun löysi taas puhekykynsä. Ludwig näytti jotenkin... vähemmän pelottavalta kuin hän oli muistanut. Tästä lähtevä tunto oli erilainen, oli erilaista hymyillä tälle kuin ennen. Feliciano ei tiennyt oliko se hyvä vai paha asia, eikä myöskään sitä johtuiko koko asia hänestä itsestään vai Ludwigista.

Ja kun italialainen siirtyi syrjään ovelta ja viittoi Ludwigin sisään, hän uskalsi vihdoin katsoa tätä paremmin sitten sotavuosien. Välissä oli aikaa, pettymyksiä, karvaita muistoja, sotaa heidän välillään, liikaa etäisyyttä, mutta silti Ludwig näytti erilaiselta kuin hän muisti. Feliciano ei ollut varma mistä se johtui, mutta silti jokin oli ehdottomasti toisin kuin aiemmin.

"Minä keitin _perciatelli_a ja sitä kastiketta mistä sinä pidät", italialainen höpötti iloisesti peittääkseen hämmennyksensä ja kiirehti sulkemaan oven Ludwigin jälkeen, "jätä vain se takki siihen naulakkoon, ihan niin kuin ennenkin. Eikö täällä tuoksukin hyvälle? Toivottavasti sinulla on nälkä!"

Saksalainen oli aina ollut hiljainen verrattuna Felicianon jatkuvaan höpötykseen, mutta tänään hiljaisuudessa oli jotain erilaista. Ensimmäistä kertaa Felicianosta ei tuntunut siltä kuin toinen olisi koko ajan odottanut hänen jo lopettavan puheenpölpötyksen käydessä hermoille tai että olisi vain antanut sen mennä ohi korvien. Ludwig kuunteli. Miksi hän siis tunsi toisen eleen edessä itsensä niin kovin hölmistyneeksi, kuin olisi astunut johonkin intiimiin, vaikka kyseessä oli vain se, että toinen tuntui kerrankin välittävän siitä mitä hän sanoi?

Ja kiirehtiessään jo saattamaan saksalaista keittiöön Feliciano ohitti nopeasti toisen siniset silmät, melkein haluttomana kohtaamaan niitä niiden vaanittua hänen painajaisissaan niin monesti, mutta joutui äkkiä palaamaan niihin. Hetken aikaa he tuijottivat toisiaan mitään sanomatta ennen kuin Ludwig siirsi katseensa yhtä ilmeettömänä kuin aina lattiaan, sanomatta mitään. Feliciano puolestaan tunsi heikon kuumotuksen pyrkivän poskilleen ja kääntyi äkkiä keittiöön päin, pitäen koko ajan yllä yksipuolista, turhanpäiväistä keskustelua tunnelmaa keventääkseen.

Oh. Sitä se siis oli. Yksi katse ennen niin läpitunkemattomiin silmiin riitti selittämään kaiken. Kaikki oli toisin. Sillä tällä kertaa, ensimmäistä kertaa, Feliciano ei ollut löytänyt sinisistä silmistä kerran tuntemaansa säälimätöntä, mittaamattoman ylpeää miestä, joka ei ikinä kumartanut millekään ja jonka silmät olivat kuin kylmää, läpitunkematonta metallia.

Nyt silmien sininen oli tummempi, enemmän avoin, vaikka Ludwig ei ollut koskaan eikä vieläkään ollut ihminen, joka olisi mielellään näyttänyt tunteitaan. Feliciano oli kohdannut jonkun, joka oli kerran joutunut täydellisesti nöyrtymään sekä myymään ennen niin taipumattoman ylpeytensä, rikkonut itsensä, joka häpesi itseään ja sitä mitä oli tehnyt, joka oli valmis hyvittämään kaiken, miellyttämään muita. Jonkun, joka oli pakotettu riisuutumaan henkisesti kaikesta siitä mitä oli joskus ollut. Jonkun _vieraan_.

Ja kuitenkin hänen kanssaan nyt pöytään istui Ludwig, joka kuitenkin oli sama ihminen kuin ennen, vain muuttunut.

Italialainen ei tiennyt pitikö muutoksesta vai ei.

Totta, että tämä uusi, outo puoli saksalaisessa teki tästä paljon vähemmän pelottavan, helpommin lähestyttävän.

Totta oli myös, että jokin sinisten silmien katseessa oli vain auttamattoman _rikki_.

**Lay down your guns  
****Too weak to run  
****Nothing can harm you here**

"Istu vain alas. Tulit juuri sopivaan aikaan, voimme käydä heti syömään", Feliciano jatkoi höpöttämistään, tottuneena yhä täyttämään Ludwigin vaiteliaisuuden jättämän tyhjän tilan omilla tyhjänpäiväisillä sanoillaan, "Mutta oletkin aina ollut niin täsmällinen." Muut pitivät häntä vain huolettomana höpöttäjänä, jolla oli harvoin oikeaa asiaa. Toki Feliciano piti puhumisesta ja hänen mielestään parhaita asioita jakaa olivat juuri ne saksalaisen ennen aina epäolennaisiksi haukkumat pienet elämän yksityiskohdat, sillä niillä ei voinut satuttaa ketään. Mutta usein hän myös muiden hiljentyessä jäi ylläpitämään jonkinlaista keskustelua väkisinkin, sillä hiljaisuus oli pelottavaa, se antoi liikaa tilaa ajatella ja sai Felicianon tuntemaan olonsa epämukavaksi.

"Sinä taas olet yhtä pirteä kuin aina", Ludwigin äänensävy oli rauhallinen ja siitä oli pois sotavuosien äreys ja jatkuva kuilun partaalla keikkuminen, mutta silti toinen ei vaikuttanut tuntevan oloaan kotoisaksi, kuin ei tietäisi lainkaan mitä sanoa. Leukaperien kireys ja sivuun katsovat silmät paljastivat saksalaisen jännittyneisyyden.

Ja vaikkeivät he maininneetkaan heidät erilleen repineitä tekijöitä, kaikki väliin kasautunut eripura, verenvuodatus ja sota toisiaan vastaan, välimatka, ikävä ja petetyksi tulemisen tunteet muodostivat heidän välilleen näkymättömän muurin. Felicianoa vastapäätä pöydän ääressä istuva Ludwig olisi voinut olla toisella mantereella.

"Joten", Feliciano hymyili istuessaan hänkin alas pöydän ääreen ja alkaessaan pyörittää pastaa haarukkansa ympärille, "Mitä sinulle kuuluu?"

Jokin tumma häivähti sinisissä silmissä, kuin pilvi olisi liukunut kirkkaansinisen taivaan yli. "Niin hyvää kuin voi odottaakin."

Feliciano ymmärsi ja melkein ihmetteli miksi oli edes kysynyt. Hän oli tiennyt sen jo Ludwigin astuessa sisään ja sitäkin ennen, tiesi miten Saksaan suhtauduttiin sodan jälkeen ja vielä enemmän kun tieto keskitysleireistä ja kaikesta niistä vyöryi kaikkien korviin, tahtoivat nämä tai eivät, kertomuksilta ei voinut sulkea korviaan. Eikä italialainen ollut ollut näkemässä miten Ludwigia kohdeltiin liittoutuneiden keskuudessa, mutta hän oli nähnyt miten tätä katsottiin, miten tästä puhuttiin. Vihaa. Katkeruutta. Halveksuntaa. Hämmästystä. Ehkä kaiken takana pelkoakin. Mikä oli varmaa, mitä ikinä saksalainen olikaan kokenut antautumisensa jälkeen, mitä tämä koki edelleen koko ajan, hän oli heti nähnyt toisen silmistä ja olemuksesta, että se oli pakottanut tämän taipumaan ja lopulta taittumaan. Toki hänkin akselivaltana sai osansa ja menetti alueita, mutta rajoissa, joista selvisi. Ja hänellä oli Romano koko ajan tukenaan ja he jakoivat saman valtion, joka loi siteen, joka meni veljessiteitäkin syvemmälle.

Gilbert… Italialainen ei ollut varma halusiko muistella itseään aina mahtavaksi nimittänyttä valtiota tai miten paljon tämän katoaminen täytyi häntä vastapäätä istuvaan vaaleaan mieheen sattuakaan. Jos Romanolle tapahtuisi jotain... Feliciano ei tiennyt miten ikinä toipuisi sellaisesta iskusta, ja saattoi vain miettiä miten normaalilta saksalainen häntä vastapäätä kuitenkin näytti kaikesta huolimatta. Mutta Ludwig ei ollutkaan koskaan ollut niitä, jotka ilmaisivat tunteensa avoimesti.

Feliciano pani merkille, ettei toisella tuntunut olevan ruokahalua, tämä pyöritteli pastaa haarukallaan laiskasti ja lautanen ei tuntunut tyhjenevän lainkaan, vaikka hän oli nimenomaan valmistanut ruokaa, josta tiesi toisen pitävän.

Feliciano laittoi oman haarukkansa sivuun ja nojautui pienesti eteenpäin, hymyillen pehmeästi. Katse oli täynnä myötätuntoa, mutta hän piti visusti huolen, ettei toinen näkisi vilaustakaan säälistä. Vaikka hän jollain tapaa säälikin toista.

"Kaikki on nyt ihan hyvin kun olet täällä. Tervetuloa taas kotiin, Ludwig."

Koti oli vahva sana. Mutta hän halusi, että Ludwig voisi tuntea itsensä jälleen edes jossain tervetulleeksi ja eikö koti ollut paikka, missä aina joku odotti lämpimän ruoan kanssa.

Ja vaikkei saksalainen ikinä ehkä myöntäisi, Feliciano tiesi toisen jännittyneisyyden hieman laskevan, tämän silmien varautuneen sinisen hieman pehmentyvän.

**Your precious heart  
****Broken and scarred  
****Somehow you made it through**

Ludwig painoi päänsä lyhyeen nyökkäykseen. Kaikki tuntui hieman kevyemmältä, ensimmäistä kertaa sen päivän jälkeen kun hän oli luullut lopullisesti kadottaneensa Felicianon.

_Kuinka saksalainen oli pidellyt tuona päivänä käsissään kirjekuorta, johon oli raapustettu Felicianon lennokkaalla käsialalla hänen nimensä. Kuinka hän ei ollut osannut odottaa mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa, ei mitään pahaa. Ei ollut sellaista pahaenteistä tunnelmaa, jonka kaikki aina jälkikäteen väittivät roikkuneen tilanteen yllä, ei ollut minkäänlaista ennakkoaavistusta. Hän oli kuvitellut Felicianon lähteneen kotiinsa, johtajansa luokse, johonkin kiireelliseen tilanteeseen, josta ei ollut tiennyt vielä illalla käpertyessään peiton alle hänen viereensä._

_Ja kuinka musertavaa oli avata kirjekuori muitta mutkitta ja lukea vain italialaiselle epätavallisen pitkän kirjeen ensimmäiset sanat._

Scusa, Ludovico. Arrivederci.

_Siinä vaiheessa. Silloin. Hän oli tiennyt, ettei Feliciano tulisi enää takaisin. Eikä hän koskaan lukenut kirjeen loppua. Vielä sinä aamuna Feliciano oli suudellut häntä noustessaan peiton alta ylös. Vielä edellisenä yönä toinen oli maannut hänen vieressään ja… Hän ei ollut kyennyt jatkamaan ajatusketjua pidemmälle, ei pystynyt ajattelemaan tuntiessaan koko avaruuden painon musertuvan hartioilleen._

_Hän oli ollut liian heikko. Hänellä ei ollut voimavaroja jatkaa sotaa enää voitokkaasti. Pitkän päälle hänellä ei ollut enää mitään. Feliciano oli poissa._

_Kirjekuoresta tippui valkoinen lippu, yksi niistä monista, joita Felicianolla oli aina tapana askarrella, väittäen, että niistä oli enemmän hyötyä rauhan kannalta kuin aseiden tehtailusta. Pikkuhiljaa hän oli noudattanut Felicianon sanoja, omalla tavallaan ja siinä suhteissa kuin se valtiona oli mahdollista. Hän oli lopulta luovuttanut jatkuvan tunteidensa puolustamisensa ja näyttänyt italialaiselle valkoista lippua, ripustanut sen sydämensä suojamuureille, jotka toinen oli ensimmäisenä onnistunut murentamaan alas._

_Ja kuinka pohjattoman lohduttomaksi, murtuneeksi, hän olikaan sillä hetkellä tuota lippu kädessään pidellen itsensä tuntenut._

**I only ask that you won't go again**

"Ludwig, kuule, minä olen pahoillani. Oikeasti. Anteeksi, että jätin sinut sillä tavalla, mutta… Kyllä sinä tiedät, ei minulla ollut vaihtoehtoja", Felicianon kasvoilta paistoi tavallisesti iloiselle valtiolle niille epäominainen vakava sekoitus pahoittelua ja surua, "Sinä olisit tehnyt saman siinä tilanteessa."

Ludwig nyökkäsi huokaisten ja työnsi lautasensa väsyneen oloisena sivuun, jättäen sen lähes täysin koskemattomaksi. "Minä tiedän."

Hetken keittiön yllä häälyi vaivaantunut hiljaisuus, kummankin oli vaikea jatkaa aiheen mentyä tähän, mitä he molemmat häpesivät ja pelkäsivät. Kaikki oli ollut niin sekasortoista ja tapahtumiin liittyi liian paljon henkilökohtaisia tunteita, ihmisten tunteita. Joskus heidän kaikkien täytyi vain ihmetellä, miksi heille oli annettu ihmisen sydän ja ihmisten tunteet, kun heillä ei kuitenkaan ollut ihmisten vapautta valita ja vaikuttaa itse omaan elämäänsä lyhyitä onnenhetkiä lukuun ottamatta.

Valtioiden oli niin vaarallista rakastua toisiinsa. Siinä rytäkässä usein vain molemmat osapuolet särkivät sydämensä ja päätyivät olosuhteiden pakosta satuttamaan toisiaan, enemmän kuin kukaan olisi ikinä tahtonut satuttaa ihmistä, jota rakasti. Niin oli käynyt heillekin. Mutta rinnassa lepattava ihmissydän ei koskaan kuunnellut kylmää järkeä ja heidän valtiopuoltaan, se törmäili ja toimi oman mielensä mukaan kuin ihmisillä. Ehkä heidät valtiot oli tuomittu heti syntymästään asti rikkomaan itsensä vuosisatojen, niihin sisältyvien riitojen, verenvuodatuksen, sopimusten ja liittojen, myötä.

"Feliciano", Ludwig katkaisi hiljaisuuden äkillisesti, kuulosti melkein kuin hän olisi lausunut toisen nimen samalla kun veti ilmaa nopeasti sisään, saaden sanan kuulostamaan terävältä. Pienen tovin Feliciano ehti luulla, ettei toinen jatkaisi lainkaan, kun tämä pysyi vaiti, kohtuuttoman vakava ilme kasvoillaan, vaikka oli selvästi ollut aloittamassa jotain. "Feliciano, minä olen niin pahoillani", sanat tulivat raskaasti, tavut omaan painoonsa kompastellen, ulos saksalaisen suusta ja tämä painoi päänsä käsiinsä, "Anna anteeksi. Kaikki mitä tein… Minä…"

Feliciano ei ehkä osannut toimia logiikkaa ja kylmää ajattelukykyä vaativissa tilanteissa, mutta hän tiesi mitä tehdä kun joku hänelle rakas istui hänen ruokapöytänsä ääressä ja näytti särkyvän lasin tavoin siihen paikkaan. Italialainen nousi äkisti ylös ja riensi pöydän toiselle puolen Ludwigin luo. Hän kietoi kätensä tämän tärisevien harteiden ympäri.

"Kaikki on minun syytäni…"

"Hyss, älä ole tyhmä, ei tämä kaikki ole yhtään kenenkään syytä, sota on sellaista."

"Mutta, sinä olet nähnyt, minä olisin voinut estää -"

"Ei meillä ole vaihtoehtoja."

"Minä näin sen kaiken ja olin siellä ja annoin kaikkien kuolla, vaikka olisin voinut tehdä jotain, olisin voinut… Satutin sinuakin, sodin sinua vastaan, sinäkin…"

"Sinun oli pakko. Sitä paitsi se olin minä joka oli pakotettu julistamaan sota, ei sinun tarvitse... "

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, olen niin pahoillani, kaikki on minun syytäni, ilman minua…"

"Rauhoitu. Ludovico, _caro mio_, rauhoitu vain. Kaikki on hyvin."

Feliciano sai hyssytellä saksalaista hyvän tovin ennen kuin tämä lopulta rauhoittui sen verran että antoi italialaisen kuivata nenäliinalla kyyneleensä.

Tällaiset tilanteet muistuttivat italialaista aina hetkittäin siitä, kuinka mahdottoman nuori Ludwig valtioksi oikeastaan olikaan, vain joitakin vuosikymmeniä. Ulkoapäin katsottuna Felicianoa pidettiin aina heistä vastuuttomampana ja huolettomampana ja Ludwigia säälittiin kaiken vastuun ottamisessa. Arkisissa asioissa kyllä, mutta tämä ei ollut vieläkään täysin sinut molempien identiteettiensä, ihmisyyden ja valtiona olon, yhteensovittamisessa - jotkut valtioista eivät päässeet asian kanssa tasapainoon koskaan ja niilläkin jotka pääsivät vasta vuosisatojen jälkeen, elämä oli silti aina keikutusta kiikkerällä keinulaudalla jonka toisessa päässä oli valtio- ja toisessa ihmispuoli. Felicianolla oli vuosisatojen kokemus ja tieto ja hän suhtautui asioihin käytännöllisemmin todistettuaan niin monien valtioiden nousua ja tuhoa ja mentyään itse läpi lukemattomista vaiheista. Ludwig oli vielä niin nuori, niin naiivi, ja antoi ihmispuolensa vielä vaikuttaa niin kovin, kovin paljon elämäänsä ja tunteisiinsa.

"Kaikki on ihan hyvin. Minä en enää koskaan lähde jos sinäkin vain pysyt aina siitä", Feliciano supatti vielä suukottaessaan saksalaisen märkiä poskia.

**So glad to see you smiling  
****So good to hear your laugh  
****I think that you've found you even  
****Missed yourself**

"Minä en voisi ikinä jättää sinua", Ludwig mutisi ja nosti toisen kätensä italialaisen niskan taakse, painaen tämän lähemmäs niin että he molemmat saattoivat tuntea toistensa lämpimän hengityksen kutittavan kasvojaan, "Luulin kuolevani kun lähdit viimeksi. Ajattelin, etten pääse näin lähelle sinua enää koskaan."

Feliciano nauroi lämpimästi. "Meillä on lukemattomia vuosisatoja käytettävissämme. Joskus kaikki se aika toimii meitä vastaan, mutta yleensä sitä voi hyödyntää. Meillä on tarpeeksi aikaa aloittaa alusta, ei mistään niin lopullisesta kannata murehtia. Sinun ei pitäisi ajatella mistään 'ei koskaan'."

Ludwig avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta italialainen päätti toisin ja keskeytti toisen pehmeällä suudelmalla ennen kuin tämä ennätti aloittaakaan.

Kevyesti alkaneesta suukosta muodostui paljon pitempi ja syvempi kuin sen alkuperäinen tarkoitus oli. Mutta ehkä he molemmat olivat ehtineet ikävöidä toisiaan tarpeeksi. Viime kerrasta oli aikaa.

"Minulla oli ikävä", Feliciano henkäisi kun he lopulta erkaantuivat vain hypätäkseen saksalaisen syliin ja kietoakseen kätensä tämän kaulan ympäri tiukkaan halaukseen. Muutama vuosi ei ollut paljon Felicianolle, se tuntui lyhyeltä hetkeltä kaikkien elettyjen vuosisatojen rinnalla, mutta vasta nyt hän tajusi miten kovasti oli ikävöinyt saksalaista, tämän tuoksua ja lämpöä.

Ludwig ei vastannut, mutta italialainen tunnisti heti vaikeasti havaittavan tavan, jolla toisen kasvot pehmentyivät lempeiksi ja huulet kaareutuivat tuskin huomattavasti hiljaiseen, pehmeään hymyyn. Miten paljon Feliciano rakastikaan toisen vaitonaista tapaa ilmaista onnellisuutensa. Ehkä Ludwig ei ollut ehjä, ehkä sota ja kaikki sen aikana ja jälkeen tullut painoi tätä sisältä päin tummana ja painavana, mutta ainakin pienen hetken toinen saattoi yhä hymyillä noin. Edes parin viimeisen vuoden ennen lähtöään aikana, Feliciano ei ollut nähnyt tuota ilmettä enää. Ja nyt hänen täytyi painaa huulensa toisen hiusrajaan vain siitä onnesta, että tiesi, että vaikka mikään ei ollut hyvin, kaikki ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan väärin.

Kaksi viimeistä heidän yhteistä vuottaan ennen kuin Feliciano oli keikauttanut kaiken sijoiltaan, olivat olleet täynnä kiirettä, sodan aiheuttamaa tuskaa, pelkoa ja Ludwigin jatkuvaa pahantuulisuutta. He olivat riidelleet ja olleet vaiti ja koko ajan jotain oli puuttunut heidän yhteisistä hetkistään. Ludwig oli tuntenut tekevänsä väärin, pelkäsi johtajansa saavan selville ja oli niin hermostunut, ettei koskaan ollut täysin rentoutunut. Joskus saksalainen itki tyynyynsä öisin kun luuli, että Feliciano nukkui. Italialainen tiesi, että toisen oli paha olla hänen ja kaiken syyllisyytensä ja stressinsä kanssa, vaikkei koskaan myöntänytkään sitä. Se oli kuluttanut heitä, heittänyt varjon heidän jokaiseen syleilyynsä ja suudelmaansa, mutta he eivät osanneet olla ilman toisiaankaan, rakastivat toisiaan liikaa.

Vihdoinkin, vihdoinkin Ludwig pystyi suomaan hänelle jälleen tuon hymyn ja se sai italialaisen varmaksi siitä, että kaikki kääntyisi vielä hyvin, että kaikki oli jo nyt paremmin kuin aikoinaan. He voisivat aloittaa uudelleen lempeämmin, ilman noita varjoja.

**I'm only asking this because I think that  
****Truth be told  
****Oh, you'll never go again**

"Ludovico", Feliciano kuiskasi, huulet edelleen hamuillen toisen kasvoja keveästi, "_Ti amo_. Edelleen. Kaikesta huolimatta." Ilo pulppusi jossain hänen sisällään. Huolimatta kaikesta mitä oli ollut, heidän huulensa ja vartalonsa tuntuivat sopivan edelleen saumattomasti yhteen, kaikki heidän välillään tuntui toimivan kuin itsestään kuin luotuina toisilleen. Tuntui, että he molemmat tarvitsivat toisiaan toimiakseen oikein. Kuin jokin olennainen pala olisi koko ajan puuttunut ennen kuin he tapasivat toisensa ja eron vuosien aikana.

Kaikki tuntui jatkuvan niin luonnollisesti siitä mihin kaikki oli jäänyt, vain paljon raikkaampana ja parempana, niin kuin kesä kuoli hitaasti kuolevaan, mätänevään syksyyn, mutta heräsi talven jälkeen aivan uutena vehreyteensä.

Saksalainen ei vastannut, silitteli vain epämääräisen hajamielisenä toisen ruskeita hiuksia ja imi tämän tuoksua sisäänsä.

"Ludwig?"

"Ah, gut, ich liebe dich. Ti amo. Rakastan sinua myös."

Ja heidän uppoutuessa taas uuteen suudelmaan Feliciano oli vasta varma, ettei saksalainen tehnyt tätä vain hänen tai itsensä takia, ylpeytensä tähden, tai pyrkiäkseen johonkin mitä ei ollut olemassa. Että kaikki vanhat tunteet olivat yhä tallella.

**When you feel the world is crashing  
****All around your feet  
****Come running headlong into my arms**

Myöhemmin he päätyivät olohuoneen sohvalle (ja luojan kiitos Romano oli Espanjan luona kylässä) ja painuivat toisiaan vasten yhtä tutusti ja lämpimästi kuin aina ennenkin. Tällä kertaa kaikki vain oli jollain lailla hitaampaa, pehmeämpää, lämpimämpää, vailla sotavuosien pelokasta kiirettä ja hätäilyä, pimeitä nurkkia ja äkillisiä liikkeitä. Kerrankin heillä oli aikaa olla aivan rauhassa, keskittyä toisiinsa ilman mitään kiirettä.

"Sinähän tiedät…"

Feliciano henkäisi.

"Vaikka kaikki muut vihaisivatkin ja nöyryyttäisivät sinua…"

Heidän sormensa kietoutuivat yhteen.

"Minä en koskaan voisi…"

Ludwig painoi muutaman perhosmaisen keveästi lepattavan suukon italialaisen navan ympärille.

"Koska rakastan sinua ja, oh, en tule koskaan enää jättämään sinua yksin pulaan…"

Felicianon otsahiukset liimautuivat hikisinä tämän otsalle.

"Suojelen sinua ja…"

Ludwigin tummuneen siniset silmät loivat kysyvän katseen puoliavonaisiin meripihkanvärisiin.

"Olen aina luonasi kun sinulla on vaikeaa ja maailma on julma…"

Feliciano painui alaspäin märkään suukkoon, joka osui saksalaisen suunpieleen ennen kuin nyökkäsi kehottavasti.

"Koska rakastan sinua."

He sulivat toisiaan vasten.

* * *

**Breathless**

_Se oli ollut taas yksi näistä öistä. Uni oli ollut miellyttävä, suorastaan ihana, mikä oli näinä sotavuosina niin harvinaista, mutta Ludwig säpsähti siitä hereille kuin painajaisesta ja painajaiselta se herättyä tuntui. Vielä muutama sekunti heräämisen jälkeen saksalainen kuvitteli kuulevansa Felicianon naurun korvissaan ja oli melkein varma, että tämä makasi hänen vieressään, kuten tämä oli maannut niin monina öinä ennen tuota kohtalokasta kirjettä. Mutta ei, ja Ludwig tunsi sydämensä käpertyvän yhä edelleenkin sykkyrälle kun hänen kätensä tapasi vain tyhjän tilan sängyn toisella laidalla._

_Hän ei ehkä ikinä myöntäisi sitä kenellekään, mutta hänellä oli vain niin suunnaton ikävä tuota hyödytöntä, tyhjänpäiväistä italialaista, joka sai hänet aina hymyilemään. Hän kaipasi toisen tuoksua ja lämpöä ja pehmeitä huulia ja leveää hymyä, jossa tuntui paistavan aina itse aurinko._

_Felicianosta ei ollut ikinä ollut mitään hyötyä hänelle. Elämä tämän kanssa oli vaikeaa. Italialainen oli aina pulassa ja kaipasi apua, rikkoi ja sotki aina jotain._

_Mutta hän ei osannut enää hymyillä ilman toista. _

_Ludwig tarttui viereiseen tyynyyn ja rutisti sen syliinsä painaen kasvonsa vasten sitä. Siinä vielä heti lähdön jälkeen viipyillyt italialaisen ominaistuoksu oli haihtunut jo kauan sitten, mutta silti se toi edes jonkinlaista lohtua, olkoonkin vaikka toiveajattelua._

_Miksei hän ollut ikinä kertonut Felicianolle, miten tärkeä ja merkityksellinen tämä oli hänen elämälleen silloin kun hän olisi vielä voinut sanoa sen. _

_Hän toivoi ainoastaan saavansa vielä tilaisuuden jonain päivänä._

* * *

**I'll never judge you  
****I can only love you**

Myöhemmin he makasivat sohvalla vain ohut iho ja toisensa suojanaan maailman kylmyyttä vastaan, hiljaisina, mutta silloin tällöin aina jotain merkityksetöntä vaimeasti sanoen. He eivät tarvinneet enää sanoja, vain he kaksi sellaisina kuin olivat, riittivät juuri nyt. Jokainen verkkainen suukko ja hengityksen rauhallinen tahti puhuivat tarpeeksi.

Ludwig katsoi mietteliäänä kattoon ja Feliciano tiesi, että tällä oli jotain sydämellään, jotain mikä sai tämän otsan ryppyyn ja suun vaiteliaaksi ennen kuin toinen edes avasi suutaan, silmät edelleen tiukasti katossa: "Sinun ei pitäisi."

Huolimatta kaikesta iloisuudestaan ja huolettomuudestaan, juuri sillä hetkellä italialaisen olisi tehnyt mieli lyödä toista.

"Et sinä voi oikeasti sanoa noin kaiken äskeisen jälkeen", hän mutisi, loukkaantuminen äänestä kuultaen, vaikka painautuikin vain tiukemmin saksalaisen kainaloon.

Ludwigin silmissä välähti hätä, merkki siitä, että tämä tiesi sanoneensa väärin ja pelkäsi sen johtavan johonkin pahempaan, pelkäsi, että pilaisi kaiken heti juuri kun kaikki oli muuttunut taas hyväksi.

"Ei, en minä sitä", saksalainen kiirehti sanomaan ja käänsi päänsä luodakseen vetoavan katseen rakkaaseensa, "He eivät vain tule olemaan tyytyväisiä. Minä, he, sinä… Eivät he tajua."

"Pötyä", Feliciano suuteli huolenrypyt pois toisen otsalta, "Älä ajattele sitä. Voittajia tai eivät, sinä hävisit heille, mutta et hävinnyt minua. En minä välitä siitä, mitä joku Englanti tai Ranska tulee sanomaan. Sitä paitsi hekin nukkuvat kuitenkin yhdessä, kyllä minä tiedän."

Ludwig kurtisti kulmiaan ennen kuin antoi huokaisten periksi ja kääntyi kyljelleen saadakseen italialaisen lähemmäs itseään. "Mutta eikö sinua yhtään haittaa… Oikeasti, eikö sinua haittaa kaikki mitä minä olen tehnyt, vaikka…"

Feliciano ei alkuunkaan pitänyt suunnasta, johon keskustelu oli ohjautumassa, joten hän varusti kasvonsa taas säteilevällä hymyllä, joka ei kenties tullut sydämestä, mutta varmasti kevensi ilmanalaa.

"Minä en voisi ikinä tuomita sinua. Riippumatta siitä mitä olet tehnyt, kuka olet, mitä tulet tekemään tai mistä sinua syytetään, minä rakastan sinua. Aina.

Sinä olet täydellinen noin. Meillä kaikilla on synkkä historiamme. Mutta minulle merkitsee vain se, että hymyilet aidosti nyt ja loppuun asti. Älä siis murehdi."

Ludwig sulki helpottuneena, pitkästä aikaa rauhallisena silmänsä ja hautasi kasvonsa Felicianon ruskeisiin hiuksiin.

Kaikki oli ohi nyt. Hänen ei tarvinnut enää juosta pitkin kapeaa kujaa yksin eteenpäin. Ehkä kuja ei loppuisi vielä, mutta se levenisi tulevaisuutta kohden. Ja mikä antoi hänelle eniten voimaa kaikkien kolhujen jälkeenkin - Feliciano pitäisi häntä tästä lähtien kädestä, veisi tie sitten minne tahansa.

**Come now running headlong  
****Into my arms**

**Breathless**

* * *

Pieni italian sanakirja:

_Scusa, Ludovico. Arrivederci._ = Anteeksi, Ludovico. Hyvästi. (Ludovico = Ludwig)  
_caro mio_ = rakkaani  
_Ti amo._ = Rakastan sinua.

Kirjoittaja kiittää ja kumartaa. :)


End file.
